A cube with side length $z$ has a volume of $216$ cubic centimeters. The following equation shows the volume of the cube. $z^3 = 216$ What is the side length of the cube in centimeters?
Answer: Let's solve for $z$. Remember that it is not possible to have a negative side length! $ $ z 3 z 3 − − √ 3 z = 216 = 216 − − − √ 3 = 6 \begin{aligned} z^3 &= 216\\ \\ \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{z^3} &= \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{216}\\ \\ z&= 6 \end{aligned} The side length of the cube is $6 \text{ cm}$.